Known barcode printers that are battery powered are typically designed for worse case operating conditions including low battery voltage, high printhead resistance, low printhead temperature, etc. In particular, these known barcode printers operate at one print speed under all operating conditions where the print speed is selected so that the printer will adequately print under the worse case operating conditions. Such barcode printers have low throughput, as well as short battery operating cycles.